The Descending Darkness
by Anthonis
Summary: (Chapter Four is up) The invasion has begun. With the heartless's sudden though expected return to Traverse Town, Leon and Sora rush head first into battle. But something dark tugs at Leon's heart. Is his thirst for revenge pulling him into darkness?
1. New villains, new problems

**Authors note: The beginning of this story takes place immediately after the amazing yet sad ending of Kingdom Hearts. Due to the fact that I have yet to play KH: CoM or KH-2 this fic will be a completely different sequel to those who have been so fortunate as to play either of the two games. New characters, new plots, new twists. I guarantee readers will be fascinated with this story, for me and a small group of friends are combining our semi-brilliant minds to bring you all a fic worth reviewing! So without further delay, I, we, present to you Kingdom Hearts: The Descending Darkness.**

Chapter one- New villains, new problems

Lightning crackled above the ruins of the infamous Hollow Bastion as the heartless continued to flow in endless numbers through the gateway leading far into the depths of the massive structure. Wyverns glided gracefully over the swarm of the dark creatures, passing the uncountable Large Bodys whom marched clumsly within the hord, taking massive steps that put an end to many of the shortly lived Shadows and Soilders, along with all else that got in their way. Currently, only the low level heartless where visible in the mass of darkness. Blue, red, and yellow Rhapsodys, along with Air pirates and Air soldiers as well as other lesser creatures. The portal torn between the worlds was only strong enough for them to escape their prison, while the stronger beings still waited beyond for their chance to escape.

A long figure cloaked in yellow robes stood at the peak of one of the many pillars that towered above the ruins. Blonde locks dangled before his eyes, hiding them perfectly in his quietude while overlooking the vicinity and progress of the proceeding heartless. Each of them would soon be off to a different world, sent to terrorize and collect the hearts of the unfortunate residents who resided there. They were being sent to do a job, always a job they did well.

A heavy wind blew up for the south, his back turned to the east in silence, the breeze enough to slightly reposition his blonde locks, revealing what they once hid the maroon eyes of the man. Terrible, horrifying eyes that could kill with only a simple glance. Having such horrible orbs upon one could make blood run cold and a heart stop in mid-beat.

A whirring sound came from the distance of the northern skies as the rumble of the marching heartless continued without signs of stopping. The beings eyes leisurely moved to investigate, watching expressionless while hundreds of hearts soared in from multiple portals above. More fuel for the great fire.

Each one of the hearts followed in a straight line, proceeding downward until finally changing course and plunging straight into the portal from which the heartless poured. No immediate reaction followed. Those without hearts moved on, their movements as loud and annoying as always. But then the whirring sound came once more, and the portal flashed briefly green before returning to its original color. The figure watched without emotion, interested though not showing it. Such a great amount of hearts would serve greatly in increasing the strength of this portal so the stronger heartless could come forth, though much more was still needed in order for that to happen. None the less, this was a magnificent start to the final chapter.

"Soon," the robed man spoke with an icy tone while turning his attention back to the heartless. "It is only a matter of time before the portal is completed."

"Ha, I do so agree with you." A voice familiar to the hooded man came from behind him, immediately tired of it and the laugh that followed.

He made no motion to move right then, he merely gazed on upon the army of darkness. Then, feeling the presence still, he turned to confront the person though did so reluctantly.

"Nice to see you John Smith."

To his disgust, the voice's owner was none other than the hard-headed and arrogant Gaston. His most hated ally, if to be called such, stood at the top of a pillar very near and slighty taller than his own. His big, muscular arms folded over his chest. He was clothed a red shirt, brown gloves, black boots, and tight blue jeans. An outfit he seemed to favor, due to the fact he was always wearing it.

"What do you want?" John inquired in an irritated tone. "And make it quick. I have a job to do."

Gaston scoffed at this, that blasted smirk never leaving his broad face.

"Oh? Doing what? Making yourself look important by standing like a statue above the heartless?" The arrogant man responded while tilting his head slightly to right.

"Silence you fool! At least I am commited enough to our cause to do this," John practically roared in sheer anger and hatred to the man across from him, his maroon eyes flaring while a green aura began to surround his body.

"Ha! Relax. I do my job, I just prefer to take the easiest way to get it done." Gaston shrugged while shaking his head. "Well, Ratcliff told me to inform you that he and Shan-Yu will be arriving here shortly to discuss matters about this Keyblade Master or whatever. Personally I'd rather take him out now, but it seems Ratcliffe wants to go about it a different way."

"The Keyblade master," John whispered beneath his breath.

"Bingo.To think a little kid took down Malificent. Haha! Must have been a fluke wouldn't you say so old chum? Either that or Malificent was weaker than I had thought! That'd be sad, eh? Well, I think its about time I said goodbye. Good luck with your... job." He turned to leave, pausing for a lengthy amount of time before facing Smith once again. "And before I forget, I thought you might want to know something."

"And what's that?" John questioned uninterestedly, his eyes falling to the abyss beneath him and peering through the fog that kept the bottom from view.

"They found her."

With astonishment evident on his face, Smith instantly returned his terrible gaze to the man with hope. And for the first time ever, as hard as it may have been to admit this, was disappointed to find he had gone.

Still absorbing the final words Gaston had spoken, the yellow robed man returned to watching the heartless though did not give them his full attention. He was concentrating on nothing more than what had been revealed to him. She had been found. The woman he had loved and lost had been recovered. Her body at least. But her heart...what of her heart? Would it ever be returned? Yes, it had to be. He would not rest until it was.

"Pocahontas," John whispered while tilting his head back and looking up into the dark sky. His mouth was open, his eyes unblinking even has he felt the first drop of rain touch his check.

"My Pocahontas."

Sora flung himself down upon the bed of the Traverse Town Hotel in complete exhaustion as the stars glimmered in the dark sky. A slight wind blew in from the open window, washing over his body and tapping his skin with cold fingers. Outisde, so many stars that had just days ago been destroyed by the power of the heartless, by the power of darkness, had returned. Sealing the door and defeating Ansem had been one of the most rewarding and heartbreaking things he had ever accomplished in his life. Victory bringing the joy of knowing he had revived lost homes and hopes, but also bringing the pain of departing from those he loved. Departing from her.

Donald and Goofy lay on the beds across from him, snoozing away peacefully while they recovered lost strength from their extremely difficult journey which had yet to be completed. When Kingdom Hearts had been sealed by the combined power of Mickey and Sora's Keyblades, the worlds were no longer connected, their ties severed. It should have been impossible for the inhabitants to reach other locations. However, mysteriously, the connection had been established once again only days after it had been destroyed.

Where the heartless the cause?Naturally they where his first suspicion. Where they to blame? So far none of those damn creatures had presented themselves to Traverse Town, so what was going on?

Sora sighed heavily, folding his arms behind his head and shifting his cerulean orbs to the rotating ceiling fan above him. For many minutes his eyes followed the circling blades of wood, watching as if mezmorized by their movements.

His thoughts went to Kairi.

He wondered how she was doing now, if she was happy,and if she was sad. Had she gone home? Had she returned to her loved ones? And was there anyone there to greet her? Yes, in his heart he could feel it. She was home. But her heart was in pain.

Sora turned on his side. Why did it have to be this way? He despised his decision when he sent her home. It had to be done, that he knew, but that did not take away the feeling of quilt he had for her sorrow. Nothing ever would, not until he could hold her again.

As his eyes closed, Sora pictured Kairi in his mind. A happy, care-free Kairi running along the beach with him and Riku, smiling and laughing as she did so. This image brought happiness to Sora's wounded heart, and felt a strange warmth he had not experienced since the time when he had embraced Kairi in the ruins of Hallow Bastion.

While he recalled the joys they had shared so long ago in the past, Sora was very content. One day things would definitely be right again. Until that day was to come he would remember always the times they had shared together, and never forgot. No, never forgot. Still at last, Sora fell into a deep slumber, a peaceful slumber like his companions, and dreamt of a future so filled with joy.

**Author's note: Well? What do you think? Decent? Poor? Wicked? Just give us a review people and we'll be most obliged and compelled to continue writing this story!**

**ChaoticHeroism: Yeah...they better freaking give good review! I've written about 4 stories and I barely ever get a review! Damnit! Review! Review! I said fucking review! Ahhhh!**

**Me: -restrains a now hulked out ChaoticHeroism- Ah! Down killer! Down!**

**ChaoticHeroism: Must...kill...none...reviewers! Must..kill! Kill!**

**FascinatingDarkness: -thwaps with newspaper- Bah! Imbeciles! The readers shall review if they chose too. I may not be an official member of this site but even I know that much!**

**ChaoticHeroism: But...**

**FascinatingDarkness: Silence! -thwaps again- And let us start on the next chapter!**

**Me: Yeah! Okay people! Look forward to the next chapter! Ciao!**

**UndauntedRetribution**


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

****

Authors note: Thanks a lot people for the reviews! We greatly appreciate it. I know that many of you may have been taken by surprise to discover two of the main villains were none other than Gaston and John Smith, but we included these two due to the fact we believe that they have the potential to become great villains. John Smith has always been viewed as the perfect, all-round good guy. For the first time we want the world to see another side of him. Trust me, after hours of watching and choosing from multiple Disney Films, John Smith's definitely capable of establishing a reputation as a bad guy. Next, we move on to Gaston. This arrogant, middle-aged fellow who starred in the Walt Disney masterpiece _Beauty and the Beast _was chosen for one reason…his motivation in the film. Despite being the villain in this film as well, Gaston was not a very good one. He wasn't cold, evil, or insane like so many before him. He was just a fool obsessed with a single woman. This brings us to his motivation. Bell. His very desire to have this woman drove him to do many terrible things, and reveal to us all what he was capable of. So with great pleasure we resurrected this old-time foe, and gave him a second chance at proving himself a true villain. Also, in case none of you knew, Shan-Yu was also the villain in Mulan. John Ratcliffe starred as the bad guy in Pocahontas, remember? Well, enough of this! On with the story!

Chapter two- An Unexpected Reunion

A powerful impact to his lower abdomen shattered the peaceful slumber Sora had been consumed in. His body tensed, a groan escaping his lips as pain shot through his chest. Curled up, Sora was far to focused on the pain to notice he had fallen to the floor, his head smacking against the wood which immediately took his concentration from one thing, bringing it to another.

****

He lay there, still. The pain slowly dying away.

****

When the strength lost from what felt like a century long sleep returned, the Keyblade Master finally managed to pull himself to his feet. Leaning against the wall not far behind to balance himself as a dizzy spell overcame him, Sora forced open his heavy eyes and with greatly blurred vision a figure before him came into view.

"Glad to see your awake kid." The familiar voice belonging to the being ahead shattered the silence that had only briefly fallen between them.

A confused expression crossed Sora's face, bringing up his hands and using them to rub fiercely at his eyes in an attempt to clear his hazy sight. When the fog that covered his cerulean orbs dissipated, he could not help but gasp at who stood across from him.

"Long time no see, right?"

"Leon," Sora practically screamed while taking a quick step forward, grinning like a complete fool. "How? How did you get here?"

The gunblade wielder folded his arms across his chest, keeping his eyes in direct contact with Sora's own.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing," He responded, emotionless.

"Well, we got here thanks to the Gummi." Sora glanced over to where his companions slept, expecting to find them awake or snoozing still. Donald and Goofy were gone.

"Hey? Where are they," Sora questioned while hurrying over to the bed on which the two had once lay. His eyes scanned over it, finding the bed perfectly made as if no one had been there to begin with.

Leon approached the exit slowly. "Your friends are waiting with Yuffie and Aerith at Cid's old shop."

Sora turned quickly to the man, joy clear on his face.

"Yuffie and Aerith are here too!"

"Yeah. You care to hurry up?" Leon said nothing more. While keeping his sight straight ahead, he slipped through the open doorway and vanished into the hall. Sora was not far behind.

"So, you didn't answer my question," Sora began while keeping a few feet of distance between them as they walked on. "how was it you guys arrived here?"

The gunblade master continued on, silent, unresponsive. Why he did not answer made Sora quite curious and worried, taken back by how cold and distant his friend was acting. At least colder and more distant than usually.

"Hey, come on! Answer me Leon." Sora demanded a response, though his tone wasn't as demanding as his words.

"Too be honest, we don't know," Leon spoke, finally responding.

"You don't know? Well then…" The young teenager was about to continue, but the man before him got him off.

"I'll explain everything when we get back."

That was the end. Sora did not argue with this, being content with just seeing him and rather not too concerned on such matters as how he got here. No matter how important it have been. For thoughts now plagued his mind. That if it was possible for others to reach this world besides himself, perhaps there was a chance that there was someway he could see her. See Kairi. It was a possibility! That he knew! A mere trip in the Gummi would bring him straight to her! But would that be right? Showing up, raising the girl's hopes that just maybe he was coming home to stay, only to leave her a few days, or even hours, after?

Passing through the great doors leading into the First District, Sora came face to face with an extremely hyperactive, or rather just really happy, Yuffie. Before he could even respond the young teen was tackled powerfully to the ground, despite Yuffie's slim build. How one so small could be so powerful was beyond him, but aside from his amazement he could not help but find humor in this. Yuffie was always full of surprises. To be expected right? After all, she was the greatest ninja of all time. So she claimed at least. But Sora, in his heart, didn't have the slightest doubt that she was not.

"Well now, seems Leon managed to get you up you lazy bum," Yuffie spoke while using her right index finger to poke Sora's nose playfully. The skin wrinkled, making the young Keyblade master seem a little piggish. "When Donald and Goofy told us you where one to sleep in late we didn't think of the chance that it would be this late."

Sora's face flushed faintly. "Uh…yeah. I just prefer to sleep in when I can. How late is it any way?"

Leon responded for the ninja atop of the Keyblade Master, taking a small step forward. "Late enough."

"I guess that's a pretty good answer." Sora laughed, leaning his head back against the stone upon which he lay, finding the weight of the woman on top of him rather comforting. **(( No you perverts, not that way.))** "Where's Aerith?"

"Right here." A gentle tone came from the shadows near the doorway to enter the Moogle Shop, a as always beautiful Aerith stepped forth, a silent Cloud at his side followed by Donald and Goofy. Sora's eyes fell instantly to the blonde haired man who responded with a gaze, his eyes seeming, to Sora's surprise, a tad happy. Who would have thought that someone quieter than Leon would actually be glad to see someone. Why was he tagging along by Aerith's side anyway?

Yuffie finally removed herself for Sora's chest, the warmth between their bodies dissipating almost immediately. Sora arose, taking a hand extended by Leon and brushing himself off.

"Bout time you woke up," Donald greeted his companion while smirking. "You'd probably have slept through the end of the world hadn't Leon got your lazy butt up. Your worse than Goofy."

"Gawrsh, would I really sleep through the end of the world Donald?" Goofy inquired curiously, bringing a gloved finger and pointing it at his (scary) chin.

"Oh I give up." Donald squawked in an annoyed tone, crossing his arms and waddling away from the others.

"Sora," Leon began while leaning against the wall by the giant doors. "If your ready, I'll start explaining."

"Alright!" Sora hurried to his companion, standing feet before him and gazing up into his eyes. And the story began.

"As you very well know, when Ansem was defeated and Kingdom Hearts sealed, the worlds consumed by darkness returned," Leon began while closing his eyes. "Tied to the darkness, when it was defeated, the tie was severed and forever the realms should have lost the connection they all once shared. We all were sent back home, expecting life to return to the way it once was. But that…was not to come." He halted, opening his eyes once more and turning them to the stars. "One day, a mysterious man calling himself John Ratcliffe came to our world. No one could explain how he got here, and he only denied knowing how himself. He seemed to be a kind man, helpful and willing. I, however, could see straight through the mask he had put on. For every time I looked into his dark eyes, I saw the darkness that was in Ansem's as well. But whether or not he fooled me didn't matter, what did matter was that he had deceived our current leader, the sorceress Edea, Ansem's wife."

"Whoa? You mean to tell me that lunatic had a wife?" Sora blurted uncontrollably, surprised and rather sickened that someone could fall for such a psycho. But he wasn't always that way, so it was untreatable he supposed.

"Can I finish?" Levon gave a terrible glare in Sora's direction, sending a chill up his spine and a message that clearly stated "interrupt me again and I'll cut your tongue out." Sora went silent.

" Now, as I was saying," He began again with an exhausted tone. "Edea took a liking to this man, and eventually offered him a seat of power beside her. An advisor. Ratcliffe happily took the offer. Only one day had passed, and Edea gradually began to change. She became wicked, cold. She refused to hear the pleas of the people she ruled over, and punished those who even so much as gave the slightest sign of insolence. It was a nightmare that was only just beginning. Shortly after, something happened. On a perfect day the sky darkened, lightning crackled and struck everything around us. And then everything was covered in a black fog. That's…all I can recall." Leon's story ended, and with a sigh he buried his face in his left hand.

"I'm…sorry Leon," Sora shook his head sadly, staring down at his (freakish) feet. "You wanted your life back, and it was taken again. All of yours was taken away."

"Things happen." That was all Leon said, and shoving himself from the wall he walked in away in complete silence, not looking back.

The group remained quiet. Not a single person tore their eyes from Leon's back (side)( Buhhaa) as the man slowly distanced himself from them. Sora was unable to understand why Leon was acting this way. Of course he had been torn from his home again, but even that shouldn't have wounded him so greatly. What was it the man was keeping secret? Hidden from the others, or at least Sora. Should he ask what was wrong? Should he pry into something that really doesn't concern him? Even if it was out of concern for a friend, did he have the right?

"What's wrong with him?" Sora finally managed to ask while turning to face the others with a worried expression.

"A woman," Yuffie spoke in a whisper rather sadly. "A woman named Rinoa. The two of them were engaged, and the day of the wedding was also the day we were taken from our world. We all watched in horror as Rinoa was the first to be consumed, unable to do a thing even when Leon himself was only feet from her. She was crying out for him, only him." Strangely, Yuffie began to shiver and sob, something Sora never expected to come from her. "And when the darkness finally consumed her, we remember hearing that awful shriek. A cry of complete agony. And ever since, we have feared the worst."

"But there's still a chance, right?" Sora inquired rather desperately. "You guys can't be certain that she is gone! All we have to do is look for her!"

"We can't do that Sora, you know that." Aerith stepped forward slowly, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "You have far more important things to take care of. And," she paused, turning to face Leon who sat upon one of the many boxes in the alley. "when we return, that's when will know. For now, all we can do is wait and depend on you to set things right."

"Alright!" The keyblade master smiled at this, forcing away any sadness that still tugged at his heart. He would set things right again, as he did before. Whatever remained to be done, he would do it. It was his duty. However, as he prepared to speak once more, he was cut off by a terrible scream that shattered the serene atmosphere and minutes. Darkness poured out from the sky, shadowlike figures rising in a puddle from the cracks between the tiles of the floor. And when they began to take shape, the group could only watch in complete horror as their worst fears came to life. The heartless had returned.

**Authors note: Baadaddum! Here you guys go, the next chapter is done! I hope you all like it, really we do! Please R&R! And leave a good review at that! Well, I'll update as soon as possible! Ciao!**

UndauntedRetribution


	3. Meeting

**Authors note: Alright! Here we go people! Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm amazed we haven't gotten a single flame so far, and we'll do everything to make sure we don't! Live on, and read on!**

**Chapter Three- Meeting**

John stood in silence as his maroon eyes stared deeply into the keyhole located staight before him, his arms folded across his chest while he stood in the shadows of the Grand Hall. Thoughts of what was to come flowed through his mind, thoughts of how this war between light and darkness would end. If what he sought would or could ever be found, if what he aimed for would ever be achieved. His very reason for allying himself with the dark forces was for the purpose of using the darkness as power, power enough to grant him what he desired most. To have the woman he loved have her heart restored, returned so she may breath again, smile again, and laugh again. Perhaps that was the one thing he missed almost as greatly as her touch. It was her laugh. The sweet laughter he had so long gone with out. In the morning, when the sun rose and the horizon glowed like fire, he would awaken his slumbering lover by planting kisses all over her face, tickling her in the process. And she would always laugh. Always.

John tilted his head back, the hood of his golden robe providing comfort, serving as a pillow somewhat.

Did he even have enough power to accomplish his mission? This one thing he had been determined to do for almost a years time? He had to possess the strength needed. He would not tolerated his own weakness, not allow negative thoughts to deprive him of his supreme power! A smirk crossed his face, though it quickly fell away as one last thought crossed his mind. Was Ratcliffe and Shan-Yu bringing Pocahontas here? Immediately he could not help but become slightly excited, filled with a wamrth his heart had no longer become acustom to. And John stopped. For now the wamrth was gone, and a sensation of dread took over as two dark auras suddenly flarred in the room. He knew they had arrived.

Turning, John removed any emotion left upon the features of his face, making certain his masters would not suspect their subject was experiencing things such as joy. And to his own surprise, came face to face with Shan-Yu, their noses just inches apart.

"Well, hello," Came Shan-Yu's sinister voice as a smirk formed at the edge of his lips. His yellow eyes peered straight into John's, unblinking, unafraid of those terrible eyes that peered back.

John, however, was not frightened either. Shan-Yu, like Gaston, was one to intimidate others by using certain methods. Normally, when Shan-Yu's eyes held steady with one's own, an uncontrollable fear naturlly ensued, by in this case things were slightly different. Intimidation was wasted on one such as Smith. This he was certain Shan-Yu knew. It was nothing more than a test.

"We hear the things have been going...quite smoothly." Shan chuckled in mid-sentence, his bulky form slowly backing away. "We are pleased to hear this. It seems our doubts were misplaced."

John was not the least bit affected by the compliment, knowing that whatever came from this barbarians mouth could not be trusted. Even a compliment could be a lie, hiding the truth perfectly. Which is why that Smith never trusted a smile. Only hers. The woman whose smile could make him melt away. And by the time he realized what he had done, Shan-Yu was already amused.

"My, it seems I spoke too soon," the Hun responded with a grin. "Still obsessing over that pathetic woman are we? You disappoint me. I believed you had gotten over that whore."

Anger flarred in John's eyes. With a sudden increase in power, he hurlted his body forward with all his might, gripping Shan's throat with what he though to be an unbreakable grip. A green aura erupted from the pores in his skin, swirling like a fire as the rage he felt continued to empower him. How dare this fool speak of his lover that way! How dare he insult her! He would pay, he would suffer. Shan-Yu would be ripped apart! Smith promised himself this inwardly, gritting his teeth tightly as he continued to tighten his grip.

Shan-Yu was not phased the least. Though Smith's strength was impressive, it still was dwarfed by Yu's own. No one, other then Ratcliffe, was his better. This love sick fool was nothing more than a pawn, like that fool Gaston. Both given the power to accomplish what needed to be done, and nothing more. While his grin remained, Shan slowly brought forth a massive gloved hand that once hung at his side, pointing the palm mere inches from the abdomen of the man before him. Dark energies slowly began to gather at this point, continuing to amass until a ball of darkness was held in mid-air before the center of his palm.

"Uh oh," he laughed, and while pulling a trigger in his mind, the energy was unleashed. Instantly, an explosion followed. The blast tore into John's gut, incinerating a large part of his robe and merely singing the skin. Shan only watched with humour in his eyes as the man smacked against the floor, rolling and rolling until he hit one of the massive pipes so forcefully it rattled.

John gasped painfully, cluthing his gut and trailing fingertips gently over the skin. Even though the burn was very slight, it hurt dreadfully. Such was Shan-Yu's ability. Being struck by just one of his attacks sends a powerful singal to your brain, making it believe the wound had been severe and thus causing the pain to be just as bad. How bad was up to the barbarian. And seldom was it a slight pain.

Heavy footsteps echoed off the great walls as the Hun slowly made his way to agonized Smith, his dark laughter bouncing around the Grand Hall.

"The pain your experiencing is nothing to what I could and should have done to you," He whispered while stopping his movements. "Your loyalty lies with us now, not to some girl. Remember that the next time you feel like going against me."

"That is enough Shan-Yu." A british voice came from behind the two. Both stared into the darkness, watching as a figure slowly made it's way into the light, John Ratcliffe emerging with his arms folded neatly behind his back.

"Master." Shan-Yu bowed, lowering his head respectfully and closing his eyes.

"You have done well, John," Ratcliffe complimented while truly meaning it. "The portal that ties this world to the dark world of the Heartless has become very strong indeed. Every minute I can feel the hearts of hundreds slowly making their way here. And already multiple worlds have been plunged into darkness."

John said nothing. Recovering his strength from Shan-Yu's assault, he stood erect and turned his back to the man. He could hear Shan-Yu growl menacingly below him.

"I want to see her."

"Her?" At first Ratcliffe was confused by his request, more so a demand. Then it hit him, and he smiled slightly. "Ah, her. I'm sure you do Smith, which is why I am here."

"Oh?" John inquired without glancing upon him.

"Yes. In honor of your deeds," Ratcliffe began while taking a step forward. "we have decided to give you the womans body. Although the heart is gone, we are certain that with your current progress it should not be difficult to find a suitable replacement."

And his worse fears had come true. Pocahontas's heart...was lost. Consumed entirely by the very darkness itself. Sadness weighed his heart, but he managed to shake it off after a few moments of grief. If he was to create a new heart for his lover, would she ever be herself again? Or would the personalities of the hearts he used be passed on with the merging?

"But on to more important matters," Ratcliffe spoke with the wave of his right hand. "As you well know, the Keyblade Master is a threat that must be dealt with as soon as possible. The heartless alone lack the ability to do so, but there is always a chance." The man turned his back on John, his face cold and serious. "The heartless have made their way to Traverse Town, and are battling the Keyblade Master as we speak. We leave disposing him to you. A heart as strong and pure as his own will guarantee the rivival of your beloved." With that being spoken, he motioned with his hand for Shan-Yu to follow. The Hun and John locked eyes, only for a moment, before Shan moved on.

John stood alone once again.

A silence flooded the Grand Hall as the presence of Ratcliffe and Yu could no longer be felt within the castle walls. Smith was relieved to discover this. Turning back to face the keyhole, the man was taken greatly by surprise as a bolt of dark lightning struck the floor just feet ahead. Electricity crackled where it had collided with stone, watching with great interest as a black figure began to materialize before him. Then the electricity dissipated, and with his dark heart feeling a slight feeling of joy, he gazed upon the body of his lover, laid with her back against the floor. Pocahontas.

He rushed to her side without a thought, scopping the woman up his strong arms and burrying his face in her cold neck. He longed for her to embrace him, but knew that day would never come until a heart pure and strong enough took the place of the one she lost. This was the least John could do for all he had put this woman through. He felt responsible for not being there the day their world was mysteriously destroyed. Maybe if she had been with him, she would be alive too. But no, maybe not. For without Pocahontas's death, Ratcliffe would have never came. But it no longer mattered. He had her once again, and he would never let her go.

_Outside of Hallow Bastion..._

"Something concerns me master." Shan-Yu spoke up as he and Ratcliffe proceeded forward to the dark hole located on the opposite side of the portal in which the army of heartless swarmed. Higher levels of heartless now replaced those of the lesser ones.

"And what might that be, Shan?" Ratcliffe inquired while glancing back though not stopping.

"That fool in there, Smith, is more commited to the rivival of that whore than to our cause." Shan spat this with venom in his voice. "The heart of the Keyblade Master should not be wasted on her!"

"And it won't be." Ratcliffe chuckled loudly, tilting his head back and stopping before the dark hole that would be what took them away from this world. "Should he succeed in defeating the Keyblade Master, the heart will be enough to strengthen the portal so greatly that even the most powerful of heartless will be able to pass through without resistance. But first we must collect the Princesses of Hearts, using their hearts to open a new path! Allowing us to venture forth into a world where darkness is eternal!" He began to laugh insanely. "Into a world of ultimate power!" And while still crackling like a mad man, Ratcliffe stepped forward, disappearing entirely as the dark hole consumed him.

Wordlessly, Shan-Yu followed.

**Authors Note: Another chapter up people, another chapter up. Thanks once more for all the fantastic reviews! I'll update soon! Ciao.**


	4. Invasion

****

Author's note: Fourth chapter people! This piece revolves mostly around Leon and may be a little shorter than all the rest, but my action chapters tend to be a little short. I may not be the best at describing fight scenes, but I try! So I hope you guys like it. Keep reviewing for me and enjoy!

The Descending Darkness

Chapter four-

Invasion

Sora plunged into the swarm of heartless in a display of excellent swordsmanship, swinging his keyblade in every direction as he quickly cut down Shadows and Large Bodies with surprising ease. Every swing of his mighty weapon of light destroyed another creature of darkness, the Ultima Keyblade granting him strength beyond that of which he could have ever dreamt possible before this great and perilous journey had begun. Before these vile things had come to take him of his home, but bless him with new friends and fulfilling his wish to see other worlds.

Leaping up, the keybearer towered momentarily above as the army cast their golden, eerie orbs upon his figure. His weapon rose high, the tip gleaming with a light that soon covered the entire keyblade itself. As gravity took it's toll, Sora plummeted down, leaving behind a trail of yellow specks.

"Ragnarok!"

The instant his feet made contact with the floor, the teenage boy broke into a fury of powerful assaults so great that for every strike five or more heartless meet their end. Unfortunately, the time given to attack was brief, and despite having taken out a large number of those creatures, more heartless just replaced the ones lost.

"This is insane," a frustrated Leon called out between gritted teeth, bringing up the Gunblade he held so firm in his grasp before brining it down upon the body of another Shadow. In his anger, he did not notice an approaching Large Body behind him, but the superb aim of Yuffie with her deadly ninja stars disposed of any threat that beast could have to him. "The numbers are endless!"

"Damn! How can we stop them then?" Sora inquired while narrowly avoiding an unwanted encounter with a Shadow's claw. Bringing his weapon up diagonally with his arm, the blade cutting like butter through the heartless, reducing it to nothing but a dark cloud that soon dissipated.

"We must escape," Aerith spoke up while Cloud defended her from nearing heartless with his mighty sword. Alone, the gang could not prevent these dark things from invading. For now, escape was their only option. At the time, their heart's, more importantly Sora's, was at risk.

Leon was not one fond of this idea. He would not fail to save another world from these beasts. He swore he would not. He had failed twice to protect his home from the darkness, never would he fail again. These things took everything he loved. Rinoa, the woman who he cared for above all, was gone because of them! They had to suffer! They had to pay!

"Forget it Aerith," Leon shot back while blocking a punch from a Large Body with his Gunblade, pushing forth with all he had until finally the weapon cut through the fist and abdomen of the creature. "I will not run, will not rest until they are all gone! Every last one of these things will be destroyed!"

Yuffie was amazed at this sudden change in Leon. Never before had he been so determined to face the odds, especially when achieving victory was impossible. Why was he being so stupid? The man she knew was smarter than this. Yes, definitely smarter. His judgment clearly was clouded by the lust for revenge.

"Just leave it alone for now Leon!" The female nina stepped forth, taking a sudden leap in the air as she caught side of a Soldier hurtling itself towards her. With the swing of her arm, the ninja star she held plunged down, striking the heartless in the chest and reducing it to a cloud of dark smoke. "You can't fight all these things alone! If you try, t-then you'll die Leon! Your heart will be lost!"

"Be quiet Yuffie!" Angered, Leon yelled back at the woman who was apparently shocked to see such hatred in his eyes. Despite knowing the glare was not of hatred for her, but for the heartless, seeing such a thing in Leon's once beautiful eyes was disturbing greatly. "I'll take down any one who is stupid enough to get in my way! "

In his rage, the Gunblade Master did not see the approaching Shadows from behind, raising their deadly claws in preparation to strike. Had it not been for Sora, who had struck the heartless from nowhere with this Strike Raid, Leon would have indeed sustained serious injuries.

"Are you okay Leon?" Sora inquired while rolling off to the right, evading the attack of another heartless. Concentrating the magic forces within him, the pull of a trigger in his mind unleashed a devastating Firaga spell from the tip of his Keyblade. The creature was incinerated in a great explosion that sent many of the surrounding heartless falling to the ground.

Leon only battled on, not responding.

While the man continued to strike and dodge, rolling away from and attacking any heartless that drew near, the rage he felt only continued to grow. Every time he destroyed one, he felt the desire to destroy another. In a way, Leon lost sight of his goal. Although reaching it slowly by killing these beasts of darkness, he did not do it for the sake of revenge or punishment. No, he carried out their destruction for the sheer purpose of watching them die. He killed just to watch them fade into nothingness.

Distracted, lost in the joy of annihilating the heartless, a sudden roar erupted from the swarm about them, a roar that Leon did not take notice of. Suddenly, without warning, a blast of fire shot out from the dark army, incinerating every heartless that got in the way. By the time Leon noticed this, the flame had already collided with his back, sending him into a daze while his body was racked with the pain of burning flesh. Shaking it off with extreme difficulty, his eyes flared with something far worse than hatred, an emotion that could be described. But having eyes that glowed with this upon one could easily make a man see his death before it happened. And currently, the Defender responsible for his wound was the victim of the glare.

With a cry, Leon burst forth, tearing through whatever resisted him in a fury of powerful attacks, receiving many wounds upon his arms and legs in his anger. But the Defender would not fall so easily as the rest. Raising it's mighty shield as the monstrous head's eyes flared a dark red, another devastating blast was released to end the warriors attack. Leon met the ball of fire head on. Raising his Gunblade high, a vertical strike with everything he had canceled out the blast, leaving him unharmed. Twisting himself around and bringing his arm that held his sword in hand, the Defender raised it's shield defensively, only to it fail as the momentum gained from Leon's spin enabled the Gunblade to tear through the defensive weapon and slide completely through the Defender itself. Satisfied with his victory, he watched as the beast faded away.

"Leon! We have to go now!" Aerith began to move forward, but Cloud cast his arm out before her protectively, forbidding her to venture forth. "We can't save this world! We have to leave now!"

"She's right," Donald quacked up from nowhere, having been hiding with Goofy the entire time behind Aerith herself. "Let's go Sora!"

"But.." Sora looked back sadly as many residents were slowly back into corners, frightened and unable to defend themselves from the heartless. Sora felt helpless, incompetent. But he knew nothing could be done. Shaking his head, the Keybearer broke into a run to the group who waited for him. Leon still do not come.

"Let's go Leon" Yuffie hollered, slowly backing away from the heartless approaching.

In silence, Leon stood defensively with his blade stretched out before him, standing tall while heartless slowly closed in around him. Aware of how dangerous this man currently was, though not fearing him.

"This isn't over," Leon whispered with a sudden calm. "I will live, and I will continue to kill all of you off until not a single Shadow, or any heartless for that matter, is left alive. So enjoy your victory….just as I'll enjoy your defeat when the time comes."

Immediately many heartless sprang forward, Defenders and Wyverns beginning to take the place of the Soldiers and Large Bodies. Leon responded quickly. As the creatures fell, he contorted his torso slightly to the left, heaving himself off on his right foot and breaking into a spin while swinging his sword like a whip, destroying that which it touched. Reluctantly, as he landed, Leon ran. Moving to avoid an confrontations with more heartless, he finally reached the group beside the gate, pressing his back up against the wooden door with a heavy sigh.

"Let's go," Cloud spoke up while pushing the door open with a single hand. "It's time we left."

Aerith, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy disappeared into the darkness beyond the gate. Leaving Cloud, Sora, and Leon behind.

"We have to go Leon," Sora spoke up while turning to face the wounded man. "But we will but a stop to these things, once and for all."

"I know that Sora." Leon's eyes narrowed for unknown reasons, a serious look upon his face. He turned away the swarm closing around them, and began to move to where the Gummi lay. "I'll see to personally." With that, the man disappeared as well into the dark.

Exchanging glances, Cloud and Sora followed.


End file.
